Noah's Life
by noboduh
Summary: noah's getting bullied


Life Of Noah

Hi my name is Noah I am in the 8th grade. I go to Jefferson Allen High. Jefferson Allen High is a very enjoyable school because the teachers never ever care what the students do. Jefferson Allen is located in Hacienda Heights California. Lets start off with my first class of the day Mr. Zit. Mr. Zit can be a very funny guy and I know what your thinking but he doesn't have any zits. " Get in your chairs class or else… else… hmm or else you don't get to do your homework!!" Mr. Zit said. Laughter roared through the room. " What's so funny class?" Mr. Zit asked over and over again. But everyone kept laughing. I just sat there very perplexed why people were still laughing at him I know it was funny but it wasn't hilarious, I was determined to speak up about it. "Come on guys stop laughing I know it was funny but its nothing to die about jeez! Soon as I said that everyone stopped laughing. "Thanks Noah" Mr. Zit said. "Class turn to page two thirty three in your textbooks thanks". The whole class period was silent. Yes the whole eighty minutes of class time. I won the classroom battle for today or at least I thought. When the bell rung, everyone rushed out of the classroom ready to go have lunch. The cafeteria smelled like spaghetti. And guess what it was. I like spaghetti but the cafeterias noodles were hard which I personally think is sickening. But I have to consume what I have to consume. When I wiped my mouth from the sauce of the spaghetti. I noticed a few of my first period classmates staring at me. I thought to myself _"why are they staring at me what did I do hmm ill just ask"_. And that's exactly what I did but I soon learned that was a blunder. "Uh what are you looking at?" I said with an attitude. I soon found out why. They explained why. "Because you don't have a funny side at all dude". All I said was "whatever" and ended it but soon as one kid grabbed my shirt I knew it wasn't. The kid punched me in the lip it bled very vigorously. I went to the school nurse who I didn't know too well because it was only my second year at Jefferson Allen High. As I walked out of the nurse's office she told me

"Stay out of trouble ok?"

"Ok"

"Say it like you really mean it"

"OK!"

Finally it was over she gave me a pass to my class which was geography with Mrs. Joyhart. I knew this year was going to be the most horrible year of my life at Jefferson Allen High. As I walked to class a seventh grader looked at me in disgust like I was suppose to be the one beating them up. All I could do was just look away and hope for the best because I didn't know what else to do. For the rest of the day I didn't pay much attention to Mrs.Joyhart she kept on blabbing on about the American Revolution. Just to tell you it was the most boringist thing I Have heard. Except for the time at my grandpa's house when he was talking about the old days at the soda shop. All I did was stare at the ceiling as I lay on my back thinking I should have chosen my aunt to visit with over summer vacation. "Finally a wake up call" Jason my best friend Jason said in my ear plus he punched me in the arm it didn't hurt though he's too skinny to hurt anyone. The bell rang for us to get out of the school and go home. My lip still burned from the punch the kids "gave" to me. I could still feel the slimy spaghetti going down my digestive system. "What's up?" the kids said again

"Oh my goodness what do you want now?"

"We want some money"

"Well I don't have any so go work for some!" I couldn't make it any clearer but they weren't about to let any kid tell them what to do.

"Ouch" I screamed. They had pushed me into something sharp and I was bleeding on my hand so fast you could think it was a NASCAR race. It was actually a very sharp pencil that had pushed on my skin from a kids backpack. I thought to myself _" ouch oh my gosh I am not going to take this"_. And trust me I didn't. I kicked one kids shin while running to the bus. I knew it wasn't over but for today it was. I was in so much pain. I couldn't feel my hand. I swear my hand was lighting up as red as Rudolph's nose. Some stared and some gossiped about what just happened. I didn't think too much about it. When I got home I fell into a deep sleep. Good Night.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
